lesson learnt
by quiettiger662
Summary: my first chapter of my first story, really enjoyed this let me know what you think please! and whether you think i should continue. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Lesson learned chapter 1

The jade palace, its 5am and the masters are all sleeping, more noticeably Po who's snoring could be heard throughout the valley, suddenly master shifu shot into the his students bedroom hallway viscously smacking a gong tailored to his size awakening the masters swiftly to their doors "good morning master" the five spoke in sync with each other's voices apart from Po, who was still sleeping away "PO"! screamed shifu, Po shot up from his bed still half asleep yes shifumaster, shmaster, master, Po mumbled with a yawn, "this is serious panda!" Shifu spoke angrily, the glare on his face changing from angry to furious, "what's wrong master?" tigress spoke softly.

"we have a guest of the utmost importance arriving in two hours and this place is a total MESS! that is what is wrong tigress!" Shifu spoke with power in his voice, "I'm sorry master" replied tigress as she looked down in shame. "what's this about a lesson? were masters shifu, what do we need to learn?" Po said mockingly. "This lesson, panda is not in kung Fu, it is a lesson in sexuality and seduction, which will be taught by a very valuable asset of mine." The five blushed still edging on their doorways had no idea how to react, Po however was silent with a blank and tired look on his face."now, be good little masters and CLEAN!" Shifu screamed at them pointing to the door.

The hall of warriors:

Shifu stood staring into the pool below the dragon scroll, a faint flapping noise can be heard in the distance, Peng the messenger burst through the doors "M-Master Shifu! A message from Kyla!" Shifu took the message from Pengs wing and looked down at it confused.

The message reads: Shifu, old buddy, send the warriors away from the palace for the day, tell them my arrival has been delayed and they are to purchase gifts for each other alone, then and only then will I approach, I'm watching. "Peng instruct the five and the dragon warrior to go out on their own and buy each other a secret gift and that I shall instruct them on when to return to the palace" Shifu spoke calmly, "Yes master Shifu" Peng said whilst scurrying off.

Not long after Peng left the doors to the hall of warriors opened slowly, the sunlight cascading across the floor revealing Kyla a 5 and a half foot slim but toned black panther with a small heart shaped patch of fur above his right eye he had shining teal eyes that stood out against his dark silky fur he was wearing similar pants to tigress and nothing else revealing his young toned body and ass,

Shifu!" yelled Kyla excitedly Shifu turned to face Kyla and walked towards him, "greetings Ky-" Shifu was cut short as Kyla grabbed him in a hug "I've missed you.." spoke Kyla in a soft tone "and I you." "Kyla? Why was I told to send the students on a day out?" Kyla rolled his eyes in response to Shifu's questioning "I don't like making an entrance shifu, now let's discuss what I came here for, are you absolutely sure you want to teach your students my ways? Its considered very dishonourable in most province" Kyla spoke "yes simply because if there is ever a situation that can be overcome without the enemy having the knowledge of who they are then I'd prefer to see my students seduce than dead" shifu replied, "if you say so Shifu but I don't think they're going to be easy to teach any of my knowledge when your students don't even know they're own bodies most intimate use." "Look Kyla" shifu replied in an annoyed tone. "you are not here to insult my students! they are strong willed I doubt your skills would even take effect!" Kyla's face changed to offended "is that a challenge shifu?, well then, challenge accepted I will attempt to seduce your students to the point of vulnerability k?" FINE we shall see spoke shifu angrily "I shall observe out of sight Kyla, choose one of the five and make your mark lets go."

They headed for the village as shifu disappeared out of sight Kyla continued threw the marketplace and saw tigress looking at medicines upon closer inspection the bottle she was holding was "heat control" which is meant to keep a kitty's fire at bay Kyla giggled to himself as he thought that. Kyla continued tailing her occasionally getting a wif of her scent drifting from between her heat ridden area, this is a wonderful opportunity Kyla thought to himself tigress stopped outside Mr pings noodles and decided to head in for some lunch, as she sat down with the noodles Kyla approached "uhh hey. You eh dropped this" Kyla had sought an opportunity to pick pocket her medicine she was in dire need of. tigress blushed furiously wide-eyed and remained still "it's nothing to be embarrassed about!, a beautiful young feline like yourself should embrace heat" tigress had no idea how to react to the "compliment" given from the mysterious panther but found a fiery heat starting between her legs she remained silent but still blushing furiously she didn't know whether to kick his ass or stare at it Kyla interrupted the awkward silence between the two "let me get you a drink ill be right back" not giving her time to reply he approached Mr ping "hi there two peach juice rum's please" "I saw you speaking to tigress over their you don't have a chance with that one" ping said as he prepared the drinks, Kyla glanced back at tigress to see her trying to eat noodles normally whilst shifting her legs uncomfortably "well see about that Kyla thought to himself.

As ping turned his back he slipped a small herb in the drink intended for tigress "this'll make that sexy kitty go wild" he whispered to himself "huh?" said Mr ping, "nothing, thank you" replied Kyla dropping coins onto the counter. He turned and approached the table handing tigress her drink "thank you…" tigress said softly in gratitude "no problem beautiful, I mean uhh tigress is it? Say, tigress I'm new to the valley could you show me around the village if you'd be so kind?" he spoke so fast tigress didn't have time to verbally react to anything other than the question in hand "sure! I'd love that! I mean yeah, let's go," they both got up from the table after finishing their drinks and headed for the exit but as they stood up Kyla noticed tigress was wet so wet you could see a darker patch in her trousers. Tigresses mind: what are you doing you're a master compose yourself you fucking idiot!" but he's so cute though and hot and Urghhh.

Tigress's scent was now well invested in Kyla's nose sticking to his tongue and making his mouth water, engaged in conversation about the area tigress didn't notice her inner thighs were now chafing from being so wet and it made her uneasy when she realised. she directed them both to a less populated area at the back of a store to show Kyla a meadow and when no one was in sight Kyla interrupted her with " hey! wait a second" tigress stopped and turned to face him he leaned forward saying "you've got something on your… and that's when he pounced he grabbed the back of her head with one hand and lower back with the other pulling her close to his silky fur and radiant heat engaging in a deep kiss and hugging her, at first she hesitated but then gave into her burning lust and hugged back pushing her tongue into his mouth with force and digging her claws into his back he greeted this by moving both of his hands down her back to play with her ass and base of her tail she squealed Into his mouth, Kyla unclasped two of the top buttons on her vest revealing her tied down breasts, he split the cloth with his claw showing two perky b cup breasts and latched on to her nipple grazing his teeth over it and sucking, tigress was panting hard, and looked to be in complete bliss, he continued to grope squeeze and prod her ass eliciting constant moans from the horny feline he even prodded at her tail hole HARD through her training pants eliciting a large moan from the now helpless kitty, he flung her around and onto the wall the look in her eyes was one of pure lust he moved onto her swiftly ravaging her mouth with kisses now both facing each other head on he started to rub her tight stomach clawing at her vest and immediately slipping a hand under her vest and down through her training pants cupping her intimate area and running his rough paw pads over her thoroughly soaked panties she screamed in delight but he silenced her with a deep hard kiss tigress was now completely vulnerable bucking against his rubbing paws begging for some kind of penetration he denied her though and instead took her paw in his hands and placing it down his pants all whilst still rubbing her tight dripping entrance occasionally taking them out to taste her juices. she took hold of his cock by the base and it was not small, 9 inches at least and she could only just get her paw around it she gasped having never felt that part of a male before she started to rub up and down his rock hard kitty prick softly, he rewarded her by putting his hand into her soaked panties and jamming a paw toe deep into her, tigress squealed, moaned and groaned into his mouth whilst squeezing his probing digit he continued this occasionally removing his paw toe and dragging it up to her clit this continued for a good ten minutes before he stopped removing his paw from her completely and hers from his cock they separated their kiss and leaving string of saliva between them. "let's go somewhere more private" Kyla spoke as he cleaned her juices from his paw "I-I want you-u" tigress mumbled embarrassingly "c'mon let's go" Kyla said as he walked towards a field filled with flowers they walked for a good few minutes "perfect!" Kyla spoke happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyla looked into tigresses eyes an saw uncertainty, he silenced it with a kiss and a grope of her intimate area as he leaned into her making her squeal in delight "ahhh!" he swept her leg from under her, as she fell to the floor he followed still assaulting her with kisses and rubbing her ass whilst she clawed at her back, he moved both his paws down to her waist band grabbing at her training pants trying to pull them down he got a grip and yanked them off lifting her legs in the air he looked in awe at her panties as her legs fell and separated she was wearing pink panties with a purple floral lining, they were completely soaked through.

Tigress blushed and moved her paw to her face "what? Did I do something?" tigress asked nervously. "no its perfect" he dove back onto her kissing her neck whilst fiddling with the clasps on her vest but instead unsheathed his claw and dragged it down her vest watching it fall to rags. he sucked on one pert nipple as she stroked his head moaning and breathing heavily, he dragged his muzzle down her stomach breathing hot air down her abdomen tigress was trembling under his charm, he reached her mound and pressed his muzzle into it over her panties taking a deep breath a deep breath inhaling her scent deeply driving Kyla's lust up the wall he put his paw toe to her pucker hooking the panties and splitting them with his claw revealing her virgin holes he stopped to admire the view her pussy was pink and visibly tight the fur around it was soaked just below was her pink pucker clean and beautifully small he placed his rough feline tongue at her asshole and dragged it upwards hard as he he lifted her legs into the air and laying below her, she reacted wildly grabbing the fur on his head and ramming his face into her he plunged his tongue deep into her spiralling It inside her as she melted into him, he pulled out his tongue and circled around her clit eliciting screams from the helpless master, he brought his paw toe to her asshole and plunged it into her whilst viscously assaulting her clit with his rough feline tongue she went crazy wrapping her legs around his head and pushing his face into her both of her holes tightened as she climaxed soaking his face squirting into his mouth, he retracted his paw toe from her ass and lapped up her juices. Tigress was in bliss.

Kyla knelt up in front of her beautiful naked body, she was melting into the grass she just stared at him completely infatuated, he dropped his pants revealing his monstrous feline member Tigresses jaw dropped "whoa" were the only words she could muster in her current state " yeah whoa" Kyla replied he put his elbows at either side of her moving in to kiss her she kindly obliged and wrapped her legs around his waist, his oversized cock poked at her entrance brushing against her tight pink pussy his barbs generating a tingling feeling all over her before he started to push he stopped and asked her "are you sure you want this sexy?" "I've always wanted this beautiful" tigress replied, he planted a kiss on her lips.

He cautiously pushed forward "AHH" tigress yelled "shh" Kyla quickly replied placing a paw toe over her maw her eyes were watering as he inched into her she was wincing in pain biting his knuckle the further he entered her separating her incredibly tight virgin walls the more the pain increased. He finally bottomed out inside her and stopped to give her ample time to adjust to his size, he became impatient and brought his thumb down to her clit and started to rub slowly, watching tigress face drastically change from in pain to bliss tigress started to pant heavily.

He started to pull out of her raking her insides with the bristles on his feline member only to push back into to her tight hole with force hitting against her womb he did this multiple times pulling more out each time and rubbing her clit harder, he picked up the pace of his thrusting, tigress was now clawing at the grass and wiggling below him squirming under his size he picked up the pace even more with long hard strokes until he was rapidly fucking her senseless she was close to climax and so was Kyla.

He increased his speed again completely rocking her whole body up and down on the grass she started to rub her clit herself batting his free paw away, he grabbed both of her hips and started to pull her down onto his thrusts with force she was tightening up around his cock the heat was building up inside her, her whole body tingling beneath him he slammed home deep into her unleashing wave after wave of cum they came in sync with each other her juices mixing with his, she grabbed his head and locked him in a kiss he came so much it was leaking out of her around his cock, they separated their kiss leaving a thick string of saliva between them he started to slowly pull out of her she came so hard it had completely covered his groin and legs whilst he was pulling out his barbs scratched at her insides raking once more he came so much when he was all the way out his seed was gushing out of her nice little mess of a hole "now that was fu-" her eyes widened stopping her voice in its tracks as she was staring past him.

"what!" Kyla said, she was in shock, Kyla turned around to see shifu standing there just watching "enjoy yourself tigress? you look like a new feline" "what!" tigress replied covering her breast and cum soaked crotch "you mean you're not mad?" "no, tigress I'd like you to meet Kyla an old friend of mine he's helping you the five and Po discover your sexuality and other forms of pleasure whilst training you all to seduce enemies" "WHAT!" tigress summoned all her strength kicking Kyla in the face knocking him out cold "TIGRESS! Stop! What are you doing?!" shifu spoke with anger "he-he used me!" tigress said feeling betrayed,

"did he? You didn't look like you were being used you looked to be enjoying yourself now calm down put these on and help me get your new tutor to the palace infirmary" he threw tigress some fresh clothes she didn't know how to react she had never been in a situation like this before but she did as told she was told and put on the clothes given to her they both carried Kyla to the palace infirmary.

Shifu looked at his student "tigress seeing as you completely ruined the exercise just as it started you will be cleaning the training hall while I summon the five and po" shifu said "you mean he was going to do that with all of us?" tigress asked "yes I instructed him too I wanted to test how you would all react and he is incredibly well at what he does, he once seduced the ruler of china in a game of mah-jong" shifu replied "that's incredible master, but kind of wrong" "tigress shouldn't you be somewhere right now? In fact, go clean yourself first I saw the mess made and well, you're leaking" tigress was so full of cum that it had run down her leg and onto the floor of the hall of warriors "yes master" tigress spoke before scurrying off.

Shifu walked outside to a large gong and hit it hard the sound rattled through the valley, the five heard the noise and started to head back from gift-buying, as they arrived at the gates they were all carrying bags of what appeared to presents for each other "wait where's tigress?" viper questioned looking around and at the five "I don't know did anyone see her?" monkey asked "maybe she got some like really big gifts and they're really heavy so she came back early" po said excitedly "she's probably already inside c'mon lets go" money spoke whilst walking forward, they all followed walking onto the palace grounds.

Shifu suddenly landed in front of them from the air "master shifu! Have you seen tigress?" po asked "yes I have panda I've seen a little too much of her today and she is being punished for cutting your exercise short, I have something to tell you all, I told you all to collect gifts as a distraction for something bigger I had an old friend of mine attempt to seduce you all into sex to the point of vulnerability it worked on tigress and they had sex in the open while I observed once they had finished I approached and tried to explain she reacted badly and knocked out a true master of seduction, and that is the current situation" there was a dead silence among them until po spoke "wait so we weren't supposed to buy gifts? Aww! I bought such awesome gifts too!" "no you didn't you bought viper a fur brush she doesn't even have fur she's a snake!" "GUYS! Did you not hear what shifu is said!? he was going to have us seduced! tigress was seduced!" viper said in a panicking tone "follow me masters it's time for your first lesson we will collect Kyla from the infirmary and head to the training hall" shifu walked softly and they followed reluctantly occasionally staring at each other.


End file.
